onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wanze
| jva=Yasuhiro Takato| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Wanze is a member of CP7 whom Sanji encountered on the Puffing Tom during the Water 7/Enies Lobby arc. Appearance He looks like a cross between a slug and a bug. He has an almost permanent smile on his face even when he's afraid or mad. After receiving multiple kicks to his face from Sanji, Wanze's face is molded into something that resembles that a stereotypical bishōnen (bizarrely, he finds this form ugly). His face changes back to its former appearance after a kick to his torso from Sanji. Personality He often acts in a whimsical or uncontrolled manner to mislead his enemies into underestimating him. This is a mistake, since he is a powerful warrior with incredible reflexes. He becomes dizzy when he sees spirals, such as Sanji's eyebrow. He is short-tempered and doesn't like to be bothered. Sometimes, he's not that bright. Abilities and Powers Wanze is CP7's melee fighting expert. He fights on rollerskates, and can make ramen noodles by eating flour and using his nose hairs to cut it. He is quite analytical, as he was able to figure out Sanji's weakness (in that immobilizing his legs makes him powerless) after fighting with him for only a few minutes. He fights Sanji with 'ramen kenpo' (noodle style), shooting ramen out of his nose. At one point he uses this ramen to make a battle suit. History After dealing with T-Bone and his marines, Sanji, Franky and Usopp (in his Sogeking guise) wind up in the dining room cart where they met Wanze. After a few talks which provoke the three, Franky and Usopp go on ahead while Sanji fights against him. At first its an even match until Wanze make ramen from his nose and creates a battle suit out of it. Sanji ends up getting stuck after trying an attack to which Wanze slams him around the kitchen a few times. Sanji manages to free himself, now angry that Wanze would waste food so carelessly, he makes an exception to his all kicks fighting style, grab some kitchen knifes and cuts the suits into slices though leaves Wanze intact. He then bashes Wanze with a few kicks, changing his face into that of a bishonen. Furious at this, Wanze pulls out an enlarged poison-soaked knife, attacking Sanji in a frenzy while also badmouthing Robin. However that would be his last mistake as Sanji easily hits him with a hard kick, changing his face back to normal and sending Wanze into the room where the CP9 are, knocked unconscious. His fate after that is unknown. Trivia *According to Oda in an SBS column in Vol. 42, Wanze was originally going to be a sexy female chef, but was changed to a male "surfer dude" with goggles. His 3rd design resembled a stereotypical French chef, his 4th design was very close to Wanze's bishōnen look, and his 5th design had apelike features and goggles. *In a recent poll in Shonen Jump to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Wanze ranked at 75th. * Like other one piece characters,Wanze has is own Laughter Style, starting it with "Sa" (i.e. Sasasasasasa!). Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Cooks Category:Grand Line Characters